I'll See You Soon
by SomethingWorthATry
Summary: "Thank you for bumping into me that day in the hallway. I thought I would never be happy again and then… and then I met you. You changed everything for me. You quite literally saved my life. I love you so much," Elena smiled up at Stefan. "I'll see you soon." It's been seventy years since Stefan said his final goodbye to Elena. What will happen when Elena finally awakes.


**So I started to write this after I watched the season finale of Vampire Diaries and although it seems Stelena is over there is still a chance if Nina decides to ever come back she can. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 _"Thank you for bumping into me that day in the hallway. I thought I would never be happy again and then… and then I met you. You changed everything for me. You quite literally saved my life. I love you so much," Elena smiled up at Stefan. "I'll see you soon."_

Stefan woke up in a sweat sitting up in bed. He looked over at the empty spot beside him as he ran his hand through his hair. It had been seventy years since he had said good bye to Elena. It had been seventy years since he left Mystic Falls. He had tried to make it work with Caroline, but it just wasn't right after a few months. He cared for her deeply and they were still friends, but he just felt like he really never had time to grieve. Elena was gone. His soulmate, his epic love was gone. After things with Caroline ended Stefan left Mystic Falls and traveled a lot. He had his good days and his bad days.

Stefan got out of bed and walked over to the wooden bureau opening the top drawer taking out his journal. He had started writing again after he said his final goodbye to Elena. It seemed so much easier to write down his thoughts. It had been so long since he thought of her or even dreamed about her for years. Once he came to terms with that it would be years before he would see her again he knew when she woke she would probably run into Damon's arms, but a part of him always hoped she would come running back to him.

He sat at the desk by the window sill and started to write. It felt good to get his thoughts written on paper.

 _'Elena appeared in my dreams tonight. I haven't thought about her in years and yet there is she always in the back of my mind. Is it's because I'm so close to Mystic Falls? So close to her?'_

Stefan put down his pen and pulled out a picture. He smiled at it remembering when the picture was taken. It was when he and Elena first got together and it was the homecoming football game. It was before she knew the truth about him. He sighed remembering how responsible he felt for every bad thing that happened in her life. She was supposed to have lived a full life. He shook his head closing the journal shut and then ran his hand through his hair. He got up and quickly changed and packed up his stuff. He needed to leave here maybe even the country.

He got onto his motorcycle and started to drive. He needed to clear his mind from the thought of Elena since turning off his humanity wasn't the answer. Elena wouldn't want that and he could never do that for her and he didn't need his brother or Caroline hunting him down to make sure he was okay.

As the sun started to rise he saw the familiar sign of his hometown the one he had been avoiding. He didn't know what was pulling him here after all he was trying to avoid this place at all costs. It was probably a sign to say goodbye one last time for good. He drove through the familiar town. When he reached his destination he walked into his family crypt looking at the familiar coffin where Elena slept.

He put his hand on the coffin closing his eyes, "I've been trying so hard to avoid this place," He sighed looking down at the coffin. "I miss you Elena," he sighed as a single tear drop fell onto the coffin. He wiped his eyes he always got emotional when it came to her. "I'll see you again someday." He said touching the coffin one last time before he started to leave turning his back on it. All of a sudden he heard the coffin open. He looked behind him and there she lay asleep until Bonnie's death. He knew something had to be wrong. Did something happen to Bonnie? Did she die? Stefan didn't care in that moment all he cared about was seeing his soulmate again after all these years.

Stefan moved back over to the coffin she stilled looked more beautiful than he even remembered. More beautiful than he remembered from the pictures he kept. He looked down at her taking her hand in his. He kissed the top of her head when he heard his phone go off. He slowly put her hand back down before answering his phone.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked seeing the familiar caller ID. "How did you get this number?"

"Why hello to you too brother," Damon said, "long time no talk."

"Damon I don't have time for games," Stefan sighed.

"I haven't heard from you in seventy years no one has known where you've been brother," Damon stated.

"Just get to the point Damon," Stefan sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Bonnie's dead Stefan. She passed away in her sleep surrounded by her family." Damon stated.

Stefan didn't know what to say. He was saddened by the news of Bonnie's death, but this meant that Elena was going to live again. He turned and looked at the coffin again where Elena still slept debating whether to stay till she woke or leave before she broke his heart again and went back to Damon. "Hey Damon I have to go," Stefan said hanging up and walking back over to the coffin.

Stefan looked down on her he wasn't sure how long it would take after Bonnie's passing for her to wake up he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. What if she didn't want to see him? It's when he decided to say goodbye one last time running away from his problems seemed to be his specialty lately. He kissed gently on the lips and pulled away slowly. "I will always love you Elena," he sighed as he got up and headed towards the doors of the crypt.

Elena's eyes opened wide feeling a rush of life run through her. She was alive and okay. She remembered everything. She remembered saying goodbye to everyone subconsciously. After what had happened she had sworn to herself when she woke up she would make things right again and follow her heart. She wanted Stefan back.

Elena sat up slowly in the coffin and noticed Stefan walking out. "Stefan," she said as tears ran down her face she was so happy to see a familiar face, to see his face.

Stefan stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be? He could feel the tears welling up. He turned around and saw her sitting up in the coffin. "Elena?" he sighed so happy to see her it just didn't feel real. He ran to her as if he had no control over his body. He picked her up out of the coffin and held her close spinning her around.

"I told you I would see you soon," she sniffled burying her face into his chest.

Stefan kissed the top of her head out of habit he wasn't sure how long this moment was last. He knew she probably was overly emotional because she's been asleep for seventy years, but that didn't stop him from also letting his emotions get to him after all these years. He had Elena back even if it was just for a moment. He needed it.

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story, but we will see how it goes! Please remember to review 3**


End file.
